


NO TOUCHING!

by imdumb



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, Drunken Shenanigans, M/M, Magnus is sober, bet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 01:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imdumb/pseuds/imdumb
Summary: The Shadowhunters gang are tired of Magnus' And Alec's PDA so they pose a bet, they have to last the week without touching.





	NO TOUCHING!

In the latest hour of Friday night, Magnus’ Brooklyn loft was brimmed with the unlikely friend group of Shadowhunters and downloaders and their drunkenness. The group was in various stages of drunkenness. Simon played the piano while Jace did a horrible rendition of ‘Fernando’ by ABBA, Clary, and Izzy both sat in front of them as they cheered them on with hoots and hallows. Maryse was away in Italy to find more resources for her store so Magnus invited the lonely Lucian who argued with Maia about New York Pack business on the brown couch that was moved to face Simon and Jace’s grand performance. Alec was sat in an ornate chair to right of the audience with his right hand he nursed his beer and his other he held against the small of Magnus’ back.  
Usually, Magnus would have joined in the drinking but he was five months sober so he was perched on top Alec’s lap with fresh lemonade in hand. Even though Magnus is the powerful high warlock he unapologetically loved being held by his Alexander.  
“Alec you should sing … what was that song you used to love to sing? Izzy turned to Alec, but Alec was watching Magnus “Alec!” Izzy hit him with a cork. 

“What?” Alec now paid attention  
“Look we’re all happy for the two of you but can you cool it?”  
Magnus leaned his head against Alec’s “We haven’t seen each other all week so if you don't mind that we’re a bit happy to see each other “  
“What do mean ’haven't seen each other in a week’, “Jace mocked Magnus “ I saw you two making out in the training centre just yesterday”  
“Perv” interjected Alec  
Maia faced Magnus and Alec “Yes, we all know that Jace is a perv but you guys show way too much PDA.”  
“So what? You want us to stop showing how much we love each other.” Alec accused.  
Everyone opposite Alec and Magnus nodded.  
Luke lifted his finger to face in thought “Well you know what we could actually do?”, Magnus and everyone else waited in anticipation for the answer “I think it is time for a bet. Magnus and Alec cannot touch for the next week!” Luke shouted as if he was a famous musician riling up his fans. The cheers from the small group could have been heard from a room away along with the unrestrained booing that came from Alec, Magnus just laughed.  
“Make your stupid bet. Magnus and I’ll outlast the week show you all that you know nothing.” Alec refuted.

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic, Pls give feedback


End file.
